Happily Ever After?
by IronPen123
Summary: Novalee Nation Hull has finally found her true love. She is very content with her new husband Forney and her daughter, Americus. Now, that she is happily married, how will the rest play out?
1. Lucky

_Hey! I just saw this movie a few days, ago. I know I'm like a decade behind, but it is SO good. It's one of those movies where you go through emotional highs and lows. Natalie Portman is great as Novalee Nation and James Frain is very lovable and cute as Forney Hull. _

_I'm taking a little break from 'Tudors' but I will update again for that soon. Thanks for all the support everyone, it means a lot to me!_

_Enjoy! _

_***Note*** This story is from Novalee's POV. _

_Disclaimer: All characters, places, and events belong to their respective owners. This is purely fan made. I own nothing_

* * *

I awoke in our bed. _Our_ bed. A thrill ran through me as I said those words over and over again in my mind. This was our bed, our marriage bed. Forney's and mine. I sighed contentedly against my husband. I loved him so much.

I peeked up from our covers. He was still asleep. I must have worn him out from last night. A laugh almost escaped my lips as I thought of our wedding night. It had been wonderful, everything I had hoped it would be and more. We had been together once before already, but each time we made love it felt like our first time. The way he made love to me was sweet and gentle. I knew he loved me, like really loved me. And I loved him. I had never expected to find someone like him.

If it had not been for him I don't know where I would be. Forney had helped me through everything. He had delivered Americus for me, he was my friend when no one else was, and he loved me. _Loved _me. I was lucky. I was so very lucky to have him in my life. In fact, without him and Lexie Coop, and Sister Husband, and even Moses I don't know where I would be. I would probably still be living in the Wal-Mart. And Forney, well he'd probably still be working at the library. Although with his sister being dead he would have found a job somewhere else. He may have even gone back to college to finish, which is where he was until I realized that I loved him in return and needed him with me. I tried not to think about what would have happened if I wouldn't have found him.

I know he would have been happy to have finished. He's awfully smart. He would have been fine. It's me I would be worried about. I still wasn't sure I deserved him sometimes. If I hadn't have found him it wouldn't have mattered after a while to him, but it would have killed me. He would have gotten along fine, I reckon. Forney could have gotten any job he wanted; he's so smart and charming. He could have been a history teacher, which is what I knew he wanted to be more than anything. He probably would have found a nicer girl than me and married her. It broke my heart to think about it.

It was hard to imagine him being with anyone else, especially now that he was mine. I didn't want to imagine him with anyone else. And luckily I didn't have to, either. Forney was mine. All mine. And I was his. That's all that mattered.

Nevertheless I was a very lucky woman. Not many women found men like Forney. I was really lucky to have met him. I was lucky he loved me for who I was; lucky he accepted me and Americus; lucky he did not think badly of me and the things I had done before. But most of all, if you didn't already know, I was lucky to be his wife. _Wife_. It sounded so strange to think of myself in that way. And yet, here I was lying next to the man I loved more than anything. I was married to him.

It felt so strange acknowledging that fact over and over again even though I knew very well that we were together and always would be.

He stirred in his sleep as I laid there thinking about him and our life together and about what almost wasn't. Moments later he opened his eyes to look at my face. He smiled. My husband smiled. _My husband_. Just hearing how that sounded in my head gave me butterflies. We hadn't even been man and wife for twenty-four hours and I wasn't quite used to thinking about us that way, or the fact that there even was an "us."

"Good morning," Forney said, softly to me; and then leaning over slightly to kiss me on my lips and stroke my face. I leaned into his touch. As our lips met, I felt completely at ease. All seemed right with the world. I was here with Forney and we were in love.

"Good morning to you, too," I said, smiling as we pulled apart. He smiled in return and leaned in to kiss me, again. I sighed contentedly.

"I love you," he said.

"And I love _you_," I replied. I almost laughed at myself. How could I have been so stupid before and been so afraid to say those words? I meant them. I really did. Now, thankfully, I did not have to be afraid to say them. I could say them whenever I wanted. And I had been doing so a lot for the past few hours. My thoughts were interrupted by the feel of Forney's warm breath against my neck and his fingers along my collarbone.

Then he rolled over on top of me and kissed me for a third time, soundly on the lips, as he wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms wrapping around his neck.

Yes, I was very, _very_ lucky indeed.

* * *

_Not bad, I guess. I promise I will update again, soon. Midterms are almost done, FINALLY! And we have A TON of snow, so we'll see. I love, love, love, this movie and I hope you all will love, love, love, this story! *Crickets and blank stares* Okay, I admit, that was really cheesy. Anyway, I hope you liked it and I highly recommend this movie. It's very heartwarming. It's also a book, too. I haven't read it, yet, but I want to. The book is 'Where the Heart Is' (obviously), and the author is Billie Letts if you're curious.  
_


	2. Family

**Author's Note**: It's been a while, I know._ *dodges tomatoes* _I completely understand your frustration. It's been frustrating for me lately, as well. There are just not enough hours in the day to do all I'd like to , my loyal readers and reviewers, deserve much more than this crappy explanation, but here it is, anyway: I have been _**SO**_, extremely busy between all of classes, multiple exams, essays, projects, etc. It's been ridiculous! As much as I "love" being inundated with so much work, I happen to have a life outside my studies, thank you very much. Therefore, I have _**FINALLY**_updated.

I would like to thank my patient readers for your support and your reviews. They mean so much to me. To _TrivialQueen_ who continues to inspire me with her writing ability and some ideas she gave me when I was wracked with terrible bouts of writer's block. Without her, and the rest of my loyal readers, you know who you are, I do not know if I would continue writing. I really do love it very much and would happily spend the rest of my life writing fanfiction, if it were the only thing I had to do. It beats essays on biological warfare and the Constitution that's for sure.

Anyway, I've taken a break from _Tudors_, for now….again…. (Sorry, I miss it, too!) I hope to have it updated, soon. I've been saying this for months now, true, but I shall try my very best to update as soon as possible. Thank ye once again, my faithful readers for all of your support. I don't know what I would do without you!

~IronPen (a.k.a. Kaitlyn)

* * *

Forney had made love to me once again before we both finally settled down, not to sleep for it was broad daylight, now; but rather to lie and enjoy the feeling of our closeness. As we lay, I felt the rising and falling of his chest as he inhaled, then exhaled. _Could there be any more perfect moment than this?_ I thought to myself. Of course there wasn't.

The door to our bedroom suddenly opened. There was a blur as something ran from the door and into our bed. It was my daughter, Americus. I heard my husband's "Oomph!" as she jumped onto his chest. Americus loved Forney as much as I think she loves me. Although Forney was not her biological father, I considered him to be her father. He treated her no differently than if she were his daughter. My husband was always very kind and loving towards her. And he sometimes spoiled her. Though, I had no objections. I did much the same.

_"Forney!"_ Americus exclaimed, trying to wrap her arms around his neck. He smiled at her with his crooked smile that I loved so much. I encouraged my daughter to refer to Forney as her father now since we were married instead of being on a first name basis. However, my husband was so captivated and in love with her that I don't think it mattered to him what she called him. We were a family. I couldn't imagine my life being any different from this. I didn't want it to be any different. It would be unbearable. Watching my husband cradle my little girl in his arms made me fall in love with him all over again.

"Wake up, Mommy," my daughter turned her attention to me, shaking me slightly. I smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her forehead. The small laugh she gave sounded like the whistle of a bell, soft and pure.

"Good morning, honey," I said to her, stroking her hair, my arms wrapped around my daughter over my husband's chest. She snuggled in between us, then. And we were connected, the three of us. We were one family and one heart.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It was short, I know. I'm sorry. I promise they will get longer and _there will be_ a plot soon. I know what I have in mind for this story; I just don't know how to put it all together, yet. For now, just enjoy the fluff!


End file.
